Blackout
by countess81
Summary: A blackout leaves Roswell's residents paralyzed-- and with idle time on their hands.


Title: "Blackout" (1/1)   
Author: Meredith (roswelldreamer@aol.com)   
Category: M/L   
Rating: R   
Summary: A blackout leaves Roswell paralyzed and its residents with idle time on their hands.   
Author's Note: We had a major blackout on my campus the other night, right in the middle of exams. So that's how I was inspired to write this. I guess you could call it a future fic. This is basically just an affirmation piece of Max and Liz's love... no real angst or episode references to speak of.   
Dedication: As always, to Teri and my Vigilante sistas. Oh, let the countdown to cementing begin.   
------------------------------------------------------

It was the glow of her face in the candlelight; the gentle warmth of her body drew him in.

Even in the pitch blackness of the night.

Even across town.

The pull of her eyes, the promise of warm lips on soft skin, those were the forces that drove him now. He grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen, passing by his quiet mother, who was busying herself by lighting candles all around the den.

"I'm going for a walk, Mom."

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

Mom, you don't want to know. Really. "Um, I want to make sure Liz and her family are okay." He was getting good at this lying stuff. Liz was okay, alright--- okay in every way but one. He swore he could hear her angelic voice in his mind. She was calling out to him.

Not scared, not in trouble, just idle... stalling.

In need of stimulation.

"Max, sweetie, I'm sure Liz's parents are taking good care of her." Her flustered voice rose over the one cooing softly in his mind. He didn't say anything in reply, he just turned away from her and walked towards the front door. He heard his mother calling his name faintly, the roar of his mate's voice in his ears almost deafening.

He switched on the flashlight and left the golden glow of his house for much darker terrain. Oh, he'd walk through hell to get to her. And he had--- he could handle a little blackout.

_ "The dark--- it's haunting me, my love. Say it's alright."_

Okay, there was her voice again. He knew it wasn't his imagination. He was so close to her now that ever cell in his body was beginning to hum.

_ "I need your skin on my skin, Max. You're the only one who can protect me from the dark."_

Oh. God. His blood was burning him as it raced through his veins. He was only a couple of blocks away from the Crashdown and the sensation in his body was getting more intense. The glaring neon lights that once served as a beacon to him had gone out and he was relying on pure instinct to steer his course.

_ "You're so close. I can feel you, love."_

She was the only direction he would ever need. It could have been minutes, or hours, or days, Max wasn't sure of time anymore. It was split into two increments: the time spent in Liz: kissing her, holding her, making love to her--- and the time spent without those things. He heard a noise come from the top of her balcony as he scaled up the ladder.

Was it a moan? A sigh? Or just an involuntary release of breath--- the kind of relief that you feel when you've completed a huge test and are ready to get back to your life? Max wasn't sure. His logical thought ceased to be with he saw her body lying casually on the lounge chair.

The candlelight revealed every part of the delicate form stretched out before him. He greedily searched every inch of her soft skin, removing her tiny tank top and panties without saying a word.

"You heard me calling you." She breathed.

Not a question--- an affirmation.

His mouth then descended upon her body with such force that it left her temporarily immobile. She just laid back and enjoyed the feel of his hot lips on her skin, caressing her everywhere that she ached for his touch. When she finally broke free of him, they were lying on her bed in the darkness. She could feel the silhouette of his body pressing into hers, and she was acutely aware of her own body arching up to meet his. She blindly pushed a lock of hair behind his ear as they stared at each other in the darkness.

"Light, angel. I want to see your face."

No words were exchanged between the two as he snapped his fingers and they became bathed in the candlelight coming from all sides of the room. She ran her soft hands over the delicate features of his face, brushing her fingertips over his soft eyelashes, down his nose and defined jawline, and finally across his tender lips. She thought she heard a moan escape him just before he sucked the tip of her finger into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and massaging it with his lips. She could no longer distinguish his moans of pleasure from her own. They had merged in her mind months ago, when they had first given to each other completely.

She replaced her finger with her lips once again and she felt the drive within her begin once more. His body rocked into hers with such gentle force that the first sembelance of movement made her cry out. Fingers and hands and hair and mouths and legs and breath and hearts intertwined for an indistinguishable amount of time then. Time stopped for them when they were together like this.

They loved each other forever, it seemed--- when their bodies finally separated, all the candlelight in the room flickered out....but they weren't in the darkness once more. The candlelight had been replaced by the familiar warm glow that radiated between them.

They never had to be afraid of the dark.


End file.
